


Aubrey is Stuck

by OmoriPornDotPng



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Acting, F/M, Glory Hole, Horny Token, Moderate Big Coom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, through wall, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriPornDotPng/pseuds/OmoriPornDotPng
Summary: aubrey gets stuck in a wall.by accident.i swear.
Relationships: Aubrey/Omori (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Aubrey is Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDontHaveANameYet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontHaveANameYet/gifts).



Headspace was an odd entity. While Omori had total power, he did not have total control. Basil had always threatened Sunny eventually, but if the others found out seemed nearly random. Sometimes, they all figured it out immediately, and Omori had to reset before Sunny could consider that. Omori was uncertain why they had such a will of their own, and sometimes it worried him. Tonight, the only one who was left was Aubrey. He walked through the door into the Neighbor’s Room and came face to face with the girl herself. He had no idea how Sunny felt about her now, but he was made in Sunny’s image of himself at age twelve. This crush of his was one of the only things that could make him feel emotions outside of the fake, canned ones from battles. Was Aubrey’s gown always this short? And he could have _sworn_ that that neckline was higher, I mean, he could practically see her _nipples!_ He wasn’t sure if it was Sunny or him that made these changes, but nevertheless he found himself staring at the sheer fabric of the garment. 

Aubrey giggled at his gaze, “Eyes up here, OMORI!” She said it playfully, she wouldn’t have really minded if he kept staring, but it shook Omori back to his senses anyway. Aubrey was just about done forgetting about her friends, her now assuming that Omori and Mari were her only friends in Headspace. Sad, really, but that’s the price of protecting Sunny. She still had an impulse for adventure, she was usually who dragged them out once everyone forgot about the missing people. 

“We should go meet Mari, OMORI! I hear she’s been kinda sad lately…”

Omori decided that there was not much better for him to do, and so he set off with her, only to run his head _straight_ into her ass when he tried to climb out of the Neighbor’s Room. “OMO-ORI! I’m stuck! Can you… push me out~?” Omori probably just _imagined_ that tilde, so he grabbed her by the feet and began to push, only for her to tilt her ankles and push his hands off. He was still forcing his way up, and so when this happened, he half-fell up until he spread her ass cheeks without meaning to, soliciting a yelp from above. It occurred to Omori that she wasn’t wearing panties. 

If that’s how things are…

Omori took no note of the erection burgeoning in his pants, thinking himself above such desires. He thought he was doing this for Aubrey’s sake. After all, her friends had all been erased. He lifted the seat of her gown, exposing her to the air of the room. He brought his face up to the moist pussy he found below it and drew a finger across it slowly, eliciting a shudder. He could see how horny she was, it was obvious to anyone on this side; He decided to fix that. He brought his head the rest of the way and _licked_. Aubrey gave a low moan and curled her legs, trying to draw Omori in closer. He obliged, burying his face into the inexplicable strawberry taste of her folds, and drew his tongue deep into her crotch.

Aubrey yelled into the air of the Vast Forest, hoping that nobody was around to hear her. She hadn’t expected Omori to be so forward, he’d always been so shy. She’d expected him to push her up, she would have forced him to push from her ass, but no, he was licking at her, and her face was bright red. She restrained her moans a little bit, she’d been moaning loud enough to wake the dead. Omori redoubled his efforts, and Aubrey cried out even louder, clamping down on Omori’s tongue. She clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to alert Mari.

Omori felt the orgasm, apparently Aubrey was a squealer. He knew by now that this was the main event of the dream, not any adventure they might have had on the surface, and so slowed down, not wanting to rush it and end the dream early. This was met by a muffled protest from his partner, so at least he can know she was enjoying it too. He shoved his tongue back in, enjoying the taste, and brought his hands back up to the round cheeks before him. (It occurred to him that Aubrey didn’t usually have an ass this big, but whatever.)

Aubrey suddenly spoke up, a little muffled, but comprehensible: “How dare you! Taking advantage of somebody like that! And you don’t even have the dignity to go all the way! This is inexcusable, why would you get me in a position like this and not even enjoy yourself!”

Aubrey was _incredibly_ subtle, wasn’t she? Anyway, he supposed he knew what she wanted out of all this, and it took him a moment to figure out the sheer logistics of it all. He brought some red hands in to support his feet, feeling himself lift into the air, and used his own hands to spread her lips with two fingers.

“That’s more like it! Uh, you BRUTE!”

_So_ subtle. Omori prodded at her with his tip, earning him a stifled moan and an eager flex from the vagina in question. He began a slow insertion, feeling a shudder travel up her spine along with it. Her legs flexed and began to pull at his back, although she was certainly not strong enough to pull him against the red hands. As he continued the slow, steady motion, he stared at the eager hole before him, and decided that she could probably do with something else as well. Licking his finger, as soon as he felt his groin gently push up against hers, he shoved two fingers up her ass and pulled his dick back in tandem. She screamed into the air and sounded almost genuinely offended when she said: “Hey! How does someone like you _sleep at night!_ Why would you do something like that? You’re doing this only for your pleasure, why would yo- oh I am _really_ bad at this, aren’t I.”

Giving up on the rape fantasy, she started thrusting back unreservedly, feeling the fingers and Omori’s dick squeeze to fit her more fully. She was panting, not able to see when he was about to do anything and so left guessing as to his next action. She bit grass and felt a rough jolt from her partner, dragging her fingers through the dirt and trying not to scream _too_ loudly. She squirmed around the slick pillar and felt his dick twitch. That excited her, her mind drifted to the idea of what her and Omori would have done before he- oop. She was interrupted by a full thrust from both Omori’s cock and his hand, a little pain coming from just how stretched she was. A trembling sensation in her vagina, Omori was shaking! She found the thought adorable, and took advantage of the lack of confidence from him to pull his pelvis forward. 

Omori knew that he was about to cum. Still somewhat dispassionate about this all, he supposed this was more for the Dreamer than himself. He was caught off guard when he pushed forward involuntarily, and this was enough to push him over the edge. He pumped into the waiting girl, feeling the back of her pussy just barely kiss the tip of his dick, and reveled in the cum pooling around his shaft, hearing one of Aubrey’s screeches more clearly. He decided to stay there for a time, but eventually he had to pull out. With a wet _shlorp,_ he watched cum fall out and pool on the ground below.

Aubrey pulled herself up by the grass outside, and after a moment Omori followed. She kissed him out of the blue, and did something along the lines of _licking_ his chin when she pulled off. She leaned over, gave him a hug that felt more along the lines of a desperate goodbye than afterglow.

She leaned over and sensually whispered in his ear: “I guess this is goodbye.”

“You should reset the dream now. We all figured it out at once, but I couldn’t resist getting _something_ done before I had to… go.”

Omori found himself a little sad, an almost foreign experience, but there was work to do. 


End file.
